The invention relates to a device for adjusting a sight on a small arm or a hand firearm.
The known optical sight or luminous spot sight serves for sighting and adjusting the sight very precisely. It is switched on by a slider switch arranged to be easily handled, and projects a luminous punctual target mark into the center of the point of impact. Up to now this sight is pasted on the arm, i.e. its adjustment on the arm is practically impossible.
For the optimum utilization of the capability of this sight the "shooting-in" of the arm with use of this sight is necessary, i.e. the sight is to be aligned so that the shot hits precisely where the marksman sees the target marking point. For the adjustment the sight must be capable of being traversed (horizontally) and tilted axially (vertically) in order to increase the sighting accuracy stepwise from shot to shot and to fix the sight on the arm when the optimum sighting accuracy is achieved.